In general, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a size-controllable headwear that can be commonly used without regard to the size of the head of a wearer includes a dome-shaped opening 1a in a back portion of headwear 1, and size controllers 110 provided in lower lateral sides of the opening portion 1a for controlling the size of the headwear 1 in a head circumferential direction.
The size controllers 110 are respectively formed of a male size control portion 111 including a plurality of coupling protrusions 111a respectively formed at a constant distance from each other, and a female size control portion 113 including a plurality of coupling holes 113a that respectively correspond to the plurality of coupling protrusions 111a. Such a structure can be simply manufactured and size can be easily controlled, and the fixed size is not easily loosened. The headwear having such a size controller 110 is widely used, particularly, by long-haired wearer because tied hair can be pulled out through the opening portion 1a. 
Recently, a method for adorning the size controller 110 has been researched and developed in order to expand such a usage of the headwear 1.
However, a conventional method for adorning the size controller 110 requires an injection molding method to add an adorning element to the female and male size control portions 111 and 113, but design for each size controller 110 requires expensive injection molding, and an image of the adorning apparatus and the size control portions have limits in expression because they should have the same color and material. In addition, the adorning apparatus has a size limit, and the adorning apparatus cannot be 3-dimensionally expressed due to a limit of the injection molding. For these reasons, the conventional injection molding method for adorning the size controller 110 cannot be substantially used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.